Not Alone
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Después de la batalla, y de una exquisita cena. Asuna no quería que Kirito no se fuera de su casa...su compañía era todo y confesar lo que su pequeño corazón quería y guardaba, pero esa confesion terminarian descubriendo cosas nuevas. KiritoxAsuna.


Disclamer: "Esta serie no me pertene, le pertenece al fantástico Reki Kawahara. Con sus historias cortas C:"

SAO Kirito X Asuna

**Not Alone**

One-shot

_-"Toma"_, la voz de Kirito resonó en todo el piso mientras saltaba lejos del jefe del piso 62. Este fue el llamado de atención de Asuna para que atacara al monstruo. Ella corrió hacia el monstruo lo más que pudo con su arma, salto lo más alto con su espada haciendole un tajo a través de toda su frente. El monstruo gritó con su último bit de HP se marchitó y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en fragmentos que se deshicieron.

_-"¡Felicitaciones!"_ -El mensaje de la victoria apareció con un timbre sobre la cabeza de Asuna, toma su espada y la vuelve a guardar. Kirito corrió feliz por la victoria que tuvieron.

_"Lo hicimos "-,_ dijo ella, con una sonrisa cada vez mayor en su rostro, no podía ocultar la felicidad de ese momento. Kirito la miró a los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

_-"Lo hiciste muy bien, acabas de subir de nivel…te felicito por todo pero sobre todo por derrotar al monstruo"_ -Asuna se sonrojó ante el elogio, su corazón saltaba de pequeños brinco a grande salto. -_"Pues lo hicimos los dos Kirito, no tengo por qué tomar todo el crédito de esta batalla " -_ Fijó su vista en el pelo negro del hombre que tenía en frente, medio revuelto después de la batalla, ofreciendo un contraste brillante para la nueva ropa de combate… negro y plata que había llegado a coincidir con los de su pareja de batalla por alguna extraña razón se estaba riendo de ese momento.

_-"Tenemos que volver ",_ dijo Kirito repentinamente- " _Estoy un poco hambriento y cansado. "_ Asuna le dirigió una mirada y asintió al igual que el ella se había esforzado más de lo normal en la batalla, mientras pasaban por la puerta de la sala del jefe

_-" Sí bueno, no voy a poder cocinar algo esta noche, porque no hay pan"_, dijo. Kirito no parecía decepcionado, mientras le entregaba un cristal de tele transporte a su hogar- " _Teleport : Selmburg "_ , dijeron al unísono . Los cristales azules brillaban intensamente, creando una esfera conjunta en torno a ellos y tele transportarse a la planta 61.

Esa misma noche, en piso 61: Selmburg

_- "Woo quede lleno"-_ dijo Kirito mientras dejaba caer sus palillos en el plato vacío. Asuna se rió, estaba feliz ya que esta vez no tuvo que cocinar- _"Fue bueno haber comprado la comida en una tienda, no"_, respondió ella. Los dos habían cambiado sus trajes de batalla por su ropa casual. Kirito asintió, aparentemente sin prestar mucha atención, su mirada iba hacia afuera de la ventana.

_- " Hola, tierra a Kirito "_ -Asuna intervino se estaba molestando ya que no le tomo atención con lo que le dijo. Kirito la miró.

_-"Um , lo siento, sólo hay algo en mi mente. "-_Asuna le dio una mirada de asombro antes de ir a la ventana y observar hacia fuera en el paseo marítimo.

_-" ¿Estarías dispuesto a decirle a tu parej o compáñeros acerca de lo que es?",_ cuestionó y se volvió para mirarlo. Hubo una breve pausa antes de Kirito volviera a responder- _" No…no en este momento"-_ respondió inesperadamente. Se puso de pie y abrió su menú del reproductor- _" El momento no es el muy adecuado "_ Entornó los ojos Asuna. _"Oh sí, lo que es tan importante sobre la sincronización"-_, cuestionó Kirito miró hacia otro lado y equipado su ropa de batalla y la espada en la espalda - _" Nos vemos mañana"_ -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse. El corazón de Asuna se hundió cuando se apoderó de la perilla- _"Es-espera"_ - ella le hizo señas, va hacia él, le agarra su muñeca y hace como que quería recordar algo. Kirito volvió la cabeza hacia Asuna topándose con ambas miradas, mientras sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. _"P- Puedes quedarte un po - poco más, por favor"-_ dijo- _"Necesito ha- hablar contigo, se trata de mí, y de ti"_ dijo Asuna y después de una breve pausa, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a pasar.

Se sentaron en la sala de estar. Asuna se secó los ojos mientras estaba calmada y respiró hondo.

_-"Cuando empecé este juego, no me importaba si moría. Pensé que era importante sobrevivir, y que iba a estar atrapada aquí para siempre. Lloré todo el tiempo. No tenía a nadie que apoyarse durante más tiempo... "-_ Kirito agarra la mano de Asuna con cierto grado de rigidez, sus ojos se empañan de nuevo.

_-"Las pesadillas que tenia siempre, los pensamientos de querer suicidarme... Y entonces no sabía a dónde dirigirme hasta que te conocí. ". _Los ojos de Kirito se agrandaron por la impresión pero sobre todo por lo que dijo Asuna y desarrollo un ligero rubor. Asuna continuó hablando - _"Cada vez que te veo, mi alma se calma y gracias a ti no he tenido ninguna pesadilla ya que nos asociamos para estar frente de batalla"_-hace un pequeña pausa –_"Me da s mucha confianza y fortaleza... -_ Hizo otra pausa- _"Co- continuaría si... yo... "-_ Ahora las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Miró a Kirito directo a sus ojos negros y en un rápido movimiento, lo abrazó con fuerza, sollozando con más fuerza.

_- "No te vayas por favor…quédate conmigo esta noche"_ - Kirito le acarició el pelo largo y con firmeza le devolvió el abrazo.

_- "Lo haré Asuna . Estoy aquí y me quedare contigo"-_ dijo Kirito, soltando una sonrisa, de la más sincera en su rostro. Asuna miró, asintió y le sonrió- _"Gracias, Kirito "_ -dijo en voz baja. En respuesta, este suavemente colocó una mano en el hombro y con su otra le toma su barbilla, la mira intensamente, acercándose a sus labios…besándola.

Fue un beso repentino, pero estaba lleno de sinceridad y pasión. Los ojos de Asuna se abrieron como platos y con un gran sonrojo. Nadie la había entendido mejor que Kirito, y que casualidad que la amaba, ¿que lo amaba?, ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, lo que permitió que el beso que dure unos minutos más. Una última lágrima cayó separándose.

_-" Asuna... Yo siempre estaré contigo. Mi vida es tuya, y lo voy a utilizar para protegerse a toda costa "_ – dijo Kirito, su mano todavía la tenía en la suave mejilla de Asuna

_- " Y yo te protegeré también Kirito... cueste lo que cueste"_ -respondió Asuna

_-" Te amo, no sólo dentro de este juego, pero en el mundo real también. "_-Los dos sonrieron, sus miradas se encontraron juntos, sabiendo que nada volvería a separarlos, no importa lo qué pasara.

_-" Por lo tanto, a la cama ahora…debes descanzar "- _ Kirito finalmente dijo para romper el silencio. Asuna asintió suavemente, pero entrecerró los ojos. _"Eres gruñón, después de todo "_ -le dijo ella, sacando la lengua como toda niña pequeña. Kirito sonrojó oscuramente por tal gesto que hizo. _" P- Por supuesto que no "_ - tartamudeó . Asuna se rió.

_- " Seguro que no "_ - dijo cuando se levantó y le estira la mano y se dirigen a la habitación de Asuna. Después de vestirse con su ropa de noche, ambos se quedaron dormidos, en los brazos del otro.

Incluso en el sueño, se protegían unos a otros, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos jamás iba a estar solo de nuevo.

~ FIN ~

Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic de sao

Dejen sus reviews

Y eso no se me ocurre nada mas

Besos y abrazos más

Amisako =)


End file.
